1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quadruped stick with detachable quadripods.
2. Description of Related Art
For aged or handicapped people, a quadruped stick provides a stable support during walking. There are two typical quadruped sticks: the first type includes a base which is made of plastics, and the second type includes a base which is formed by welding metal parts together.
The drawbacks of the plastic base includes: (1) the cost is high as manufactures must produce the bases in several size to suit users of different sizes; and (2) plastics are brittle under low temperature and are easily deformed under high temperature and both of which lower the structural strength and thus adversely affect safety when in use.
The drawbacks of the metallic base include: (1) the metallic base is heavy and thus causes inconvenience to the user; (2) the base must be plated and this is time-consuming and expensive as the plating area is relatively large; and (3) the welded area, after a period of time, tends to oxidize and thus the strength is reduced.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to solve these drawbacks.